The Tale of a One Piece OC
by MysticFanfic12
Summary: A 8 year old boy named Akuma gets kicked out of his house by his parents that are pirate hunters. He got kicked out because he told them he wanted to work aside the future pirate king. Later he finds 2 boys names Monkey D. Luffy ( 3 years younger than him ) and Portgas D. Ace and lives with them. He trains with Luffy and Ace and gets equaled with Luffy. They all become brothers.


Hello guys my name is MysticFanfic12 and I am a fanfic maker for the anime one piece. My OC's name is Akuma. Does not know his last name. He is 10 when Monkey D. Luffy is 7, 20 when he is 17 and 22 when he is 19. Lets start at 9 years old. But before we start let me tell you something real quick. Akuma's parents are pirate hunters. They will try to kill every pirate they see. But Akuma's dream is to become a pirate. Lets enter the story. ENJOY!

CHAPTER 1 - The new brother, Akuma.

"Akuma! Breakfast is ready!" Akuma's mom yelled from the stairs. "Ok mom!" He answered.

While a long silence during breakfast Akuma's dad wanted to ask Akuma something randomly.

"Akuma, what do you want to be when your older? A doctor, maybe a lawyer, possibly a pirate hun-""A PIRATE." Akuma inturrupted. "What did you just say Akuma?" His parents asked. "I SAID I WANNA BE A PIRATE! AND I WANNA WORK BESIDE THE NEXT PIRATE KING!" He said happily. "Akuma...you WORTHLESS... PIECE OF CRAP!" "AHHHHHH" Akuma screamed as he felt his fathers foot across his stomach. "Mom... dad... why did you..." Akuma mumbled as he cried in pain on the ground. "We will feel bad for whoever finds you down the hill." Akuma's parents threw him off the top of the hill he USED to live on.

The next day...

"Ugh... I freaking hate them now..." The 10 year old said to himself tearfully." "AND IM LOST TOO! WITH NO FOOD OR WAT-" *GASP* "A FRUIT TREE! FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Akuma ran to the tree faster than a cheetah with his ass on fire. He ate all the fruits one, by one, until he found a strange shaped golden yellow fruit. "Ooooh..." He ate it without hesitation. He felt fine, for 5 minutes at least. After thouse 5 minutes he felt dizzy, got a massive headache, and 1 minute later, he got knocked out. Later he woke up seeing 2 boys. "HUH!? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Akuma shouted. "CALM DOWN!" The oldest of them said. "My name is Ace, and this is my little brother Luffy. We want to be pirates." "Huh thats funny, cause I want to be one too." Akuma said. "My name is Akuma, and my pirates are pirate hunters who just tried to kill me and kicked me out of the house last night." "HEY AKUMA! WANNA BE OUR NEW BROTHER?!" Luffy shouted. Ace hit luffy in the head. "Luffy ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Ace was still sad because his first brother, died. "Awwww... you are so mean..." Luffy mumbled. Akuma, not hearing Ace, said, "Are you serious? Because I wouldn't mind." "YAAAAAY! A NEW BROTHER!" Luffy yelled. "Fine..." Ace said. "But Dadan is going to kill us."

At the Dadan Family's House...

"We should get to sleep before Dadan wakes up." Ace said. Luffy and Akuma agreed. SO THEY ALL WENT TO SLEEP! "Goodnight world..." They all mumbled.

The next day...

*Dadan enters the room*

"Luffy, Ace, wake u- Huh 3 pairs of legs?"

"Luffy, Ace, huh? Wait let me check one more time... Luffy, Ace... Huh?" Wait a second...

(Notice in 3... 2... 1...)

"NOOOOOO NOT ANOTHER ONE AGAIN! THIS IS THE 3RD TIME!" Dadan yelled.

"Shut up old lady, you are so loud in the mornings..." Ace said. "Yeah shut up..." Luffy and Akuma said after Ace. "Why you little... GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS HOUSE YOU THREE! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Dadan chased the 3 out of the house. "BY THE WAY OLD LADY MY NAME IS AKUMA!" Akuma yelled at Dadan before they all got into the forest. "REMEMBER THAT NAME! ITS THE NAME OF THE ASSISTANT OF THE FUTURE PIRATE KING!"

End of chapter one.

Sorry if you dont like this chapter because Luffy, Akuma, and Ace are only kids, I had to in order to show the relationship between the 3. I'm sorry, but you have to wait another chapter or 2 until its 10 years into the future.

By the way here are the links to my DeviantART account, and my youtube account. My youtube account has no videos so far, and its about gaming. I also have 3 pictures (maybe 2, I dont remember...) and they are of a 17 year old Luffy, 18 year old Nami, and a 19 year old Zoro. By the way, sorry that I suck at drawing. I will improve. I promise :)

DeviantART: 

YouTube:  user/UltimateMysticGaming?feature=mhee

~MysticFanfic12


End file.
